


Percent Certainty

by CaptainLordAuditor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jetko, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jet, and you're pretty sure you're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percent Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in second person. Also my first time trying to describe what being love feels like...Not sure it worked, but all three of my betas assured me it did, so I'm posting it.

Your name is Jet, and you're pretty sure you're in love.

Fairly certain. 80%.

You haven't felt this way about anyone since – well, you're not sure you've ever felt this way, actually. You're not really a fan of romance. Sex, you like sex, but you're not sure why people keep trying to connect it with love. It's mostly just fun.

Until now, you've never considered having sex with someone you loved. Except that even now that's not it, is it? It's more like the other way around, right? You're considering that you love someone you had sex with. Are having sex with.

Maybe that's it. You've heard people say that having sex makes it easier to fall in love, but you've never had that happen to you before. But then, you've never had a consistent partner for longer than a week or so.

You're trying to remember if it felt like that when you first met him, before you slept together, and you don't think so. You don't think you had the little flip-flop feeling in your stomach when he looked at you, or the smile that instantly tries to fight its way to your face when you think of him. You're not sure, though. Maybe your stomach didn't flip, but did it flutter when he talked? You don't think so. Maybe it is that after-effect of sex. You're not sure if you hope Li returns the feelings or if you hope he doesn't.

It doesn't feel like it, though, or it doesn't feel how you'd have expected it to feel. People talked about the aftermath-love like it was shallow or fake. Like it was falling in love with a person's body rather than really being compatible with their mind or soul.

You think you are. There's a sense of companionship when you're with him, or maybe that's just not being bored out of your mind while cooped up in Bee's apartment. Even when you're not talking or up to anything _else_ , just laying around and _being_ , it's less lonely.

You care about him, and you want him to be happy. It makes you upset to see him upset, and you like it when he's in a good mood, because then _you're_ in a good mood. Is that love? You think it might be.

He twines his fingers into yours, mumbling something into your shirt from where he's laying across your lap.

“Mm?”

He turns his head to look up at you. “I... I said I love you.”

It takes you a moment to respond.

“I... I love you too, Star-Eyes,” you say, using your nickname for him.

As you say it, you realise it's true. You do love Li, even if you're not quite sure what that means. You smile a little, looking at your hands clasped together. This is nice.

You decide you like being in love.

 

It's fifteen years later. You wake up in a warm patch of early-morning sunlight and roll over, the side of your chest leaning into his. Your fingers absently trace over the scar on his shoulder, a burn that spreads almost up his neck and onto his back.

When he sees you're awake he opens his eyes and smiles. “'Morning, Jet.”

You tilt your head to look at him and smile yourself. “'Morning Zuko.” It's still odd to say “Zuko” instead of “Li” all these years later.

He pulls your head from his chest to kiss you. “I love you.”

You kiss your husband (that's going to take some getting used to – think of him as 'husband' instead of 'lover') back, smiling into his lips. “I love you too.”

Your name is Jet, and you're pretty sure you're in love.

Absolutely certain. 100%.

 


End file.
